Many types of linings are described in the literature. SE-B-305,999 discloses a lining used for mill drums and comprising a number of shell plates and arranged therebetween a number of lifter bars. The shell plates and the lifter bars are made of a wear-resistant elastomeric material, usually wear-resistant rubber or polyurethane. The lifter bars are on their side facing the supporting surface provided with metal sheets, which are fixed by vulcanizing or gluing and which after mounting abut against metal strips which are attached by vulcanizing or gluing to the underside of the shell plates and protrude therefrom. The lifter bars are clamped to the protruding metal strips of the shell plates by means of fixing bolts which are passed through the casing metal sheeting of the mill drum. The same construction has also been used for other walls which are exposed to wear.
SE-B-347,664 discloses another technique of fastening a wear lining comprising plates of an elastomeric material, which have on their underside a plate attached by vulcanizing. In this case, the fastening operation is effected by means of steel nails which from the outside of the mill drum are driven in through a plug of elastomeric material, which is inserted in a hole in the wall of the mill drum. A similar technique has also been used to fasten wear plates from the inside of the space in which wear-causing material moves along or hits the wall. SE-B-335,839 is an example of this technique where anchoring is carried out by means of nails.
SE-B-382,009 discloses a further example of fastening of wear lining plates which have a metal plate attached to their underside by vulcanizing. In this case use is made of fixing components which are placed at the edge of the lining plates or in the joint between two juxtaposed lining elements. The fixing components have one or more cutting edges which when tightening the fixing components cut through the elastomeric material down to the metal plate fixed by vulcanizing, such that this is pressed firmly and unresiliently to the supporting surface. In one embodiment the fixing component is formed as a U-shaped metal plate the legs of which are formed as cutting edges and the web of which has a through hole for a fixing bolt. In another embodiment, the fixing component is a threaded pin having at one end a mounted cutting edge.
All these prior-art constructions function in a satisfactory manner but are disadvantageous since they must use a plate fixed to the underside of the wear lining element by vulcanizing or gluing to ensure the anchoring and also to reduce the risk of the lining plates moving towards and away from their supporting surface ("flapping"). It is in fact desirable to prevent such movements to reduce the risk that particles of the material coming into contact with the wear lining penetrate into the joints between the lining plates. Such penetration may result in the lining being damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,239 discloses a wear lining construction which does not require any metal plates fixed by vulcanizing or gluing to achieve a reliable fastening of the plates to their supporting surface and to prevent flapping. In this case, the wear lining plate made of a wear-resistant elastomeric material is provided with a large number of through holes which have an inwardly projecting circumferential flange close to the underside of the plate. Threaded pins are fixed to the supporting surface and extend into these holes. A washer and a nut are then used to clamp the lining plate to its supporting surface. If fastening is to be effected at the edge of the wear lining plate, the plate is formed with a protruding flange against which a metal strip is pressed. The metal strip extends along the entire length of the lining plate to stabilize the plate and prevent it from moving towards and away from its supporting surface and to prevent material from penetrating under the lining plate. Stabilization within the central parts of the wear lining plates is achieved by the holes and fixing bolts of the lining plates being distributed over the entire surface of the lining plates. When a wear lining of this type is to be used for large wall surfaces, a very large number of fixing bolts are thus required. This construction therefore becomes expensive and moreover demands a great deal of mounting work. If no metal strip is used along the end faces of the lining plates, material can penetrate into the gap between two lining plates arranged end face to end face. This can result in the material working its way under the plate of elastomeric material and raising it from its supporting surface, thereby giving the plates a cup-shaped appearance. This implies in turn that the plates are worn more quickly and that further material penetrates under the plates more easily.